Van Fanel and the Holy Pendant
by Nightheart
Summary: Balgus? You're god? Someone had to give this stupid thing a plot.
1. Scene 1

Scene 1  
  
  
  
(Fort Castello, Asturia)  
  
(a young man in khaki pants and a sleveless red top and a young girl with pink hair approach through the mists)  
  
Pyle: Halt! Who goes there?  
  
Van: I am Van Slanzar de Fanel, son of Gou Fanel, from the Castle of Fanelia. King of the Fanelians, defeator of the Zaibachs and soverieghn of all Fanelia.  
  
Pyle: Pull the other one!  
  
Van: I am... And this is my faithful catgirl, Merle. We have traveled the length and breadth of this land searching for brave samurai to join me in my court at Fanelia.  
  
Pyle: What? Traveled in Escaflowne?  
  
Van: Yes.  
  
Pyle: You're using piscus gourds.  
  
Van: What?  
  
Pyle: You've got two halves of a piscus gourd and you're banging them together.  
  
Van: We have traveled since winter, through the mountains of Chatatal, through...  
  
Pyle: Where'd you get the piscus gourds?  
  
Van: We bought them.  
  
Pyle: Bought them? You can't have bought them, they're out of season.  
  
Van: What do you mean?  
  
Pyle: Piscus gourds grow for only a few short months at the hieght of summer and right now it's early spring.  
  
Van: I didn't have my energist handy and it would have been too troublesome to go out and kill another dragon. An energist, like a piscus gourd can be found in the ground, more specifically, buried in a dragon graveyard, yet these are not strangers to our suits.  
  
Pyle: Are you suggesting that piscus gourds are related to energists?  
  
Van: Not at all. It could have been preserved.  
  
Pyle: Preserved? In the ground?  
  
Van: It's not impossible.  
  
Pyle: It's not a matter of how it's preserved, it's a matter of energy.   
  
Van: It doesn't matter. Will you go and tell your master that Van Fanel is here?  
  
Pyle: Listen. To maintain air-speed velocity a guymelef needs the abundant amounts of energy found in the drag-energists in order to fuel itself. Am I right?  
  
Van: Please.  
  
Pyle: Am I right?  
  
Van: I'm not interested.  
  
Kio: It could be that the gourd can supply some small amount of energy.  
  
Pyle: Oh, yeah, but gourds only supply so much before it gets used up.  
  
Kio: Oh, yeah, I agree with that.  
  
Van: Will you go and ask your master if he want's to join me in my court at Fanelia?  
  
Kio: But then of course it could have been dried for storage.  
  
Pyle: oh, yeah...  
  
Kio: But even if it were preserved, a piece of dried fruit probably wouldn't have enough energy to fuel a guymelef.  
  
(Van and Merle ride off in disgust)  
  
Kio: Wait a minute! Supposing it was preserved in a dragon graveyard!  
  
Pyle: It's still just a gourd.  
  
Kio: It could have soaked up some of the extra energy.  
  
Pyle: But there's still the matter of enropy.  
  
Kio: Well why not?  
  
* * *  
  
Someone had to do it. It had to be done. Might as well be me as anyone else. Please reveiw and tell me what you think.  
  
I don't own Escaflowne. I don't own Monty Pythons "King Arthur and the Holy Grail." 


	2. Scene 2

(Moleman pushes a cart loaded with bodies through the rubble-strewn streets of Godashim)  
  
Moleman: Bring out your dead!  
  
(clang)  
  
Moleman: Bring out your dead!  
  
(clang)  
  
Moleman: Bring out your dead!  
  
(clang)  
  
Moleman: Bring out your dead!  
  
(clang)  
  
Moleman: Bring out your dead!  
  
(clang)  
  
Moleman: Bring out your dead... nine yen.  
  
Moleman: Bring out your dead!  
  
(clang)  
  
Moleman: Bring out your dead!  
  
(clang)  
  
Duke Freid: Here's one.  
  
Moleman: Nine yen.  
  
Marlene: I'm not dead!  
  
Moleman: What?  
  
Duke Freid: Nothing. Here's your nine yen.  
  
Marlene: I'm not dead.  
  
Moleman: 'Ere. She says she's not dead.  
  
Duke Freid: Yes she is.  
  
Marlene: I'm not.  
  
Moleman: She isn't?  
  
Duke Freid: Well she will be soon. It's in the script!  
  
Marlene: I have a son, I don't have to die!  
  
Duke Freid: Yes you do, it's more dramatic that way.  
  
Marlene: I don't wanna go in the cart!  
  
Duke Freid: Oh don't be such a whiner.  
  
Moleman: I can't take her like this.  
  
Marlene: I feel fine!  
  
Duke Freid: Do us a favor?  
  
Moleman: I can't, it's against policy.  
  
Duke Freid: Can't you hang around a while? She won't be long.  
  
Moleman: Nah, I have to be at Castello by nine, they lost a whole fort today.  
  
Duke Freid: When is the next pick-up?  
  
Moleman: In a week.  
  
Marlene: I think I'll go watch the Caeli Knight Tournaments...  
  
Duke Fried: (to Marlene) You're not fooling anyone you know.   
  
Duke Freid: (to Moleman) Is there anything you can do?  
  
Marlene: (sings) Sono Aoi Hitomi...  
  
Moleman: (Pulls out a club and bashes her over the head with it.)  
  
Duke Freid: Ah, thanks!  
  
Moleman: Not at all. See you next week.  
  
Duke Freid: Right.  
  
(Van and Merle ride by)  
  
Duke Freid: Who's that?  
  
Moleman: Dunno. Must be a king.  
  
Duke Freid: Why?  
  
Moleman: He's got a royal sword.  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: otherwise known as the Legal Ass-Covering. I don't own Escaflowne. Nor do I own Monty Pythons the holy Grail. I also do not own a sports car. Nor do I own a Tamahome plushie... but if anyone wants to give me one, I won't object! 


	3. Scene 3

I would like to preface this by stating that no Gundam Characters were harmed in the making of this chapter. I would also like to state for the record that I meant to get this out a lot sooner, but I forgot about it. So anyway, enjoy. Oh, and one last thing... the veiws and opinions expressed inside this chapter do not neccessarily reflect the veiws and opinions of the author or any of its parent companies. So yaoi fans, please don't haul out your Dilandau-like flame throwers and go on a crusade. This is meant purely toungue in cheek! Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Van: Old Woman!  
  
Duo Maxwell: Man.  
  
Van : Man. Sorry. What knight lives in that modest dwelling with all the scrap metal around it over there?  
  
Duo: I'm your same age.  
  
Van: I--huh?  
  
Duo: I'm your same age buddy-boy, I'm not old.  
  
Van: Well I can't just call you "man".  
  
Duo: My names Duo Maxwell; I may run and hide but I never tell a lie.  
  
Van: ...That's nice; and I didn't know you were called Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo: Perhaps you know me better as Shinigami... the God of Death. Or the Great Destroyer if midnight's past your little bed time. Besides, you didn't even bother to ask now did ya?  
  
Van: Look I said I was sorry about the woman thing, but I saw your braid and assumed--  
  
Duo: What I object to is that the fandom always has paint me as some kinda softy because I have this cool bad-ass looking braid going down my back.  
  
Van: Huh? I don't follow you.  
  
Duo: (not listening) Sure, they mention it in a fun-lovng and sometimes worshipful way but many just use it as an excuse to paint me as the feminine one in a relationship between me and Heero, of all people, in their yaoi fics.  
  
Van: I, uh, I'm sorry to hear that?  
  
Duo: (not listening) How am I feminine? Historically, it was considered very manly to go into battle with long hair! I'm a manly man and it's pretty obvious I like women! I've repeatedly expressed an interest in even Relena! I'm not the least bit feminine, I pilot a mecha for heavens sake!   
  
Van: (is wondering what precisely a yaoi fic is) I guess I can understand that, sort of. I mean, well, there is Allen and people always seem to like to poke fun at him for his long hair despite the fact that he can kick my ass in a sword fight three times out of five... but that's aside of the point. Maybe if you looked a little less... girly people wouldn't write so many yaoi fics about you.  
  
Duo: I don't object to yaoi fics in general, or even mine in specific. What I do object to is the lack of cannon.  
  
Van: How so?  
  
Duo: Well, I can understand that people might want to read a little more into me and Heero being trusted war comrades and such, and that's okay... but did anyone notice that I spent the better part of the last half of the series, for lack of a better term, shacked up?! I'm living with a woman and loving it! I went back to her after the series ended. Did they miss that bit?  
  
Hilde: Duo! There's some great scraps down here! (gazes at Van appreciatively) Oh! How do you do?  
  
Duo: (mutters) Geeze! First Trowa and now this guy...  
  
Van: How do you do good lady? I am Van, King of Fanelia. Who lives in that dwelling over there?  
  
Hilde: That's my house. I run a scrap-yard business out of it and I invited Duo to come and stay with me... not the other way around by the way. Some people have it in their heads that Duo owns the business, but that's just not cannon.  
  
Duo: You're wasting your time on this one, he's probably one of those writers who writes for the series but can't remember half of the stuff that happened in it, including the fact that I saved your life.  
  
"Van: uh.......  
  
Duo: You want to hear what's not cannon? Us appearing in this fanfic. We have no part of the Escaflowne universe whatsoever.  
  
Hilde: Well that's not exactly true. One of the writers, Hajime Yadate, also co-wrote the series Escaflowne with Shoji Kawamori. So there is a connection between Gundam Wing and Escaflowne besides cool mecha and men with long hair; oh, and girls with short hair like me.  
  
Duo: I don't think that's enough of a connection to put the two of us in an Escaflowne fanfic and not rate it a cross over. If that rule of yours were true we'd have that red-head from Outlaw Star coming in here all of a sudden and probably wrecking the joint by trying to unsucessfully show up the god of death.  
  
Hilde: (mutters) Wouldn't happen, there isn't a fandom in the world big enough to hold both of their egos.  
  
Duo: I heard that. And since we're on the subject of writer crossovers we'd also have to make room for Juna from Shoji Kawamori's series Earth Maiden Arjuna.  
  
Van: Yes I see...  
  
Duo: And then there would be Fushigi Yuugi; that's written by Yuu Watase but we could count it since it shares a common voice actor--  
  
Van: Be quiet!  
  
Duo: Of course then we would have to invite the cast from Full Metal Panic if we were getting into voice actors.  
  
Van: Be quiet! I order you to be quiet!  
  
Duo: And who died and made you king?  
  
Van: My father did... and then my brother sort of... abdicated.   
  
Duo: That's all well and good but how is it you got to be a main character and pilot mecha?  
  
Van: I was sent out by my mentor Balgus...  
  
[Angels singing]  
  
Van: ...to slay the dragon as part of my rite to become king. I was taken to another world for a fateful meeting with the girl who would change the destiny of Gaia. She warned me of his impending attack, saving my life and then slapped me. I took the energist from the dragon I'd just brutally murdered thus signifying by divine right that I, Van Fanel, was to pilot the Escaflowne. This is how I am a major charactor and mecha pilot.  
  
Duo: Listen. Strange women with freaky precognative powers delivering slaps whever the occasion warrants is no basis for picking out mecha pilots. Supreme mecha fighting power derives from a mandate from some cooky old scientists who look like batman villains.  
  
Van: Your system is even weirder than mine. I don't think you have room to throw stones.  
  
Duo: We don't have room to stow thrones either. *chuckles* And a system which perpetuates the slaying of an endangered species should be annuled. Isn't there a bill up for congress to make the Land Dragon a protected species?  
  
Hilde: Save the Land Dragon! *holds up protest sign*  
  
Duo: Come see the violence inherent in the system!! Dragon Killer! Poacher!   
  
Van: Stupid pilot. It's a wonder he didn't self-destruct by accident.  
  
Duo: Save the Land Dragon!  
  
Van: *rides off* 


	4. Scene 4

[King Van rides up with Merle to a clearing. Sees two zaibach sorcerers fighting.]  
  
Zaibach Sorcerer 1: *charges* Aaahg!  
  
[music plays: Epistle from soundtrack 3]  
  
[music stops]  
  
Zaibach Sorcerer 2: *parries and retreats* Aaaaaahg!  
  
Sorcerer 1: *swings again* Oooh!  
  
[Music plays again; Epistle]  
  
[music stops]  
  
Sorcerer 2: *charges and swings sword* Yaaaah!  
  
Sorcerer 1: *dodges and parries* haaaah! *stabs*  
  
[music plays once again; Epistle]  
  
[music stops]  
  
Sorcerer 2: Augh! *counter strikes* rahar!  
  
[music plays; rythm emotion from Gundam wing]  
  
(off stage: alright, who mixed the soundtracks?)  
  
[Music stops]  
  
Sorcerer 1: *runs sorcer 2 through with sword*  
  
Sorcerer 2: *Falls over dead* Aaaaargh.  
  
Sorcerer 1: *looks satisfied*  
  
[Van and Merle ride up with Merle banging piscus gourds together]  
  
Van: You fight well, even if you are a scrawny looking sorcerer with a cape like batman. *pauses* I am Van Fanel, King of Fanelia. *pauses* I am searching the land for the finest and stupidest, er, I mean bravest knight to join me in my court at Fanelia. *pauses* You wanna come? We'll have roasted giant rolly-pollies on a stick. *Pauses* Oh well, your loss. Come on Merle.  
  
Sorcerer: None shall pass.  
  
Van: Excuse me?   
  
Sorcerer: None shall pass. If you have a hearing loss, we've been working on developing hearing aid over in Zaibach... well we were until Dornkirk cut funding, said he wanted to concentrate on some stupid fate oscillator. The farthest we got was seashells...  
  
Van: Riiight. Anyway, I don't have a hearing problem. My problem is you standing in my way. I want to cross the bridge you're standing on.  
  
Sorcerer: Then you shall die. Witness the power of the fully armed and opperational death star!  
  
(off stage: Pssssst! Wrong show stupid!)  
  
Sorcerer: Oh, right. Sorry about that. I meant to say was, you shall die young king!  
  
Van: I command you, as someone who could probably kick your scrawny a-  
  
(off stage: No swearing or we'll have to up the rating!)  
  
Van: er, axiom... yeah. Stand aside before I tie you to a tree and lodge my guymelef where the stream don't flow.  
  
(off stage: will we have to bring the rating up for that?)  
  
(off stage: No, I think it should be fine.)  
  
Sorcerer: I move only on Dornkirk-sama's orders. You not being Dornkirk-sama have no call to order me about.  
  
Van: *draws sword* Have it your way then, you're my enemy anyway!  
  
Sorcerer and Van: *Sword fight with many manly yells of challenge and testosterone*  
  
Van: *chops off sorcerers arm* There, now get the hell out of my way.  
  
Sorcerer: I can fix that! *pulls out prosthetic arm*  
  
Van: *rolls eyes* Oh brother.  
  
Sorcerer: Precisely. Now... this arm, version 2.5, is my own development. It slices, it dices it also makes julianne fries! *arm falls off* Oh bugger, not again.  
  
Van: Are you done yet?  
  
Sorcerer: Just a sec. *hauls out repair kit*  
  
Van: *stands impatiently* Are you going to be all day with this, because I really just want to cross the stupid bridge.  
  
Sorcerer: Half a moment. *adjusts arm a little* There. Okay, good as new.  
  
[Arm starts sparking from the side, bouncy pop music come from out of nowhere, then it does the moves to the Macareena]  
  
Sorcerer: Oh bugger.  
  
Van: *rolls eyes* Remind me never to have you fix my guymelef. Not that I'd let you anywhere near it in the first place.  
  
Sorcerer: *fixes arm again* Alright, come on you pansy!  
  
Van: Pansy?! This from a man who looks like an evil computer geek? *charges, lops other arm off*  
  
Van: Victory is mine! *kneels* I thank-you oh great world dragon that in thy mer-  
  
Sorcerer: *pulls out other arm and attaches it to shoulder* Have at you!  
  
[Music plays:  
  
'Cause you can tell by the way I use my walk  
  
I'm a ladies man,   
  
No time to talk!  
  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-stayin' alive, stayin' alive]  
  
Van: *mutters* I can fix THAT if you'd like. *brandishes sword and considers the emotional satisfaction of just chopping off his head then and there*  
  
Sorcerer: *unwillingly does the "finger pointing dance"* er... have at you! *kicks at Van*  
  
Van: *watches the dance shaking his head* Riiight.  
  
Sorcerer: *doing the robot* Oh? Had enough eh?  
  
Van: Look you baka, your arms are more interested in doing obscure Mystic Moon dances than sword fighting, I'd say I won; unless of course you're planning on challenging me to some kind of dance-off. I don't do that kind of thing.  
  
Sorcerer: I'm fine! Just limbering up to take you on. *starts doing the hand jive*  
  
Van: No you're not.  
  
Sorcerer: Yes I am. *kicks at him*  
  
Van: hey, cut that out.   
  
Sorcerer: *kicks at him again* Come on! Coward! Why doncha turn your back and run away?  
  
Van: Look, I'll have your leg. *charges, chops off Sorcerers leg*  
  
Sorcerer: Right! I'll do you for that! *hauls out prosthetic leg*  
  
Van: You'll what?!  
  
(Music plays:  
  
You put your right arm in, you put your right arm out...)  
  
Sorcerer: *starts doing the hokey-pokey* I knew I shouldn't have tried to combine instuctional videos and prosthetics. What was I thinking? *turns to Van* Come on, I'll kill you!  
  
Van: What are you going to do, teach me how to waltz?  
  
Sorcerer: I'm invicible! My inventions are perfect!  
  
Van: You're nuts.  
  
Sorcerer: Zaibach always triumphs! Have at you!  
  
Van: *charges, cuts off Sorcerers last leg*  
  
Sorcerer: *Attaches prosthetic*   
  
[Music plays  
  
And a little bit of this, and a little bit of that and shake your butt...]  
  
Sorcerer: *starts doing the bird dance* Alright... we'll call it a draw!  
  
Van: *Rolls eyes* Come on Merle, lets get out of her before he starts to disco. *shudders*  
  
Sorerer: Oh! Running away are you? Come back here and fight like a man! *starts "I'm a little teapot"*  
  
[Van and Merle ride off]  
  
* * *  
  
Oooookaaaay... I don't know where that came from. I've spent a week trying to figure out who to have as the knights, origionally it was going to be nariya and eriya but I decided to put them in a later chapter. Then suddenly my brain just farted this one out. From start to finish I'm not sure I was actually part of the process. As J Michael Straznski says, "I do not write, the universe through me writes; I'm but a mere vessel for when the Universe does a drive by creation." I was just in fine vessel form tonight. 


	5. Scene 5

Monks: Eeeeeessscaaaaaflowwwwwwwneeeeeeeee!  
  
bonk themselves on the heads with Leon Schezars journal  
  
Eeeeeeeeeessscaaaaaaflowwwwwneeeeeeeee!  
  
bonk  
  
Eeeeeeeeeessscaaaaaaaaaaaaflowwwwnee!  
  
bonk  
  
Crowd: A witch! A witch! A witch!  
  
Monks: Eeeeeeessscaaaafloowwwwwneeee!  
  
Crowd: A witch! A witch! A witch! We've found a witch! From the Mystic Moon! A witch! A witch! We've got a witch! Cut her head off!  
  
Ratman: We have found a witch! Can we execute her?  
  
Crowd: Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!  
  
Dryden: How do you know she is a witch?  
  
Ratman: She looks like one! She admitted herself that she's from the Mystic Moon and all witches come from the Mystic Moon.  
  
Crowd: Right yeah! Kill her! Put her to the sword!  
  
Dryden: Bring her forward.  
  
Hitomi: I'm not a witch, I'm not!  
  
Dryden: Well you are dressed like one. No one we know of on this world dreses like that.  
  
Hitomi: I'm the girl from the Mystic Moon; this is what they dress like where I come from, but I'm not a witch!  
  
Ratman: She's been using these magic cards to tell bad futures! holds up Tarot Cards  
  
Hitomi: It's not magic, anybody can do it with enough practice...  
  
"Villager#7: She turned me into a doppleganger!  
  
crowd looks at him  
  
Villager: ... I, uh... I got better. She DOES have creepy visions.  
  
Crowd: Kill her anyway!  
  
Hitomi: You can't kill me, I'm the main character!  
  
Crowd: She's replaceable! The story's really about Van! Kill her! Kill her!  
  
Dryden: ALright, calm down, calm down. What do you do with witches from the Mystic Moon?  
  
Ratman: Cut their heads off!  
  
Crowd: Execute 'em!  
  
Dryden: And why is it neccessary to execute witches? How are they powerful?  
  
Villager 2: They've got the Subaru Outback!  
  
Ratman: The pillar of light, they summon it with their energists!  
  
Dryden: So then where do they get their powers?  
  
Ratman: Because... Because they're... They're made of energists!  
  
Dryden: Very good, but do you not also execute Dragons for their energists?  
  
[Pause]  
  
Villagers: Ohhh, yeah.  
  
Ratman: S-So how do we tell if she is made of energist?  
  
Villager 4: Feed her to a dragon!  
  
Dryden: What uses an energist APART from a dragon?  
  
Villager 1: A toaster!  
  
Villager 2: Small rocks?  
  
Villager 3: A ham sandwich!  
  
Villager 4: Piles of hay.  
  
Villager 5: Rusty nails?  
  
Dryden: Can a dragon summon a pillar of light?  
  
Villager: No!  
  
Dryden: so what can?  
  
Villager 3: mirrors!  
  
Villager 2: crude huts!  
  
Villager 1: piscus gourds!  
  
Villager 4:draconian feathers!  
  
Villager 5: swords!  
  
Van: (from the back) A floating fortress!  
  
Crowd: (in awe) woooooo...  
  
Dryden: So, if she weighs as much as a floating fortress...  
  
Ratman: She's made of energist!  
  
Dryden: and so therefore...?  
  
Crowd: A witch! A witch!  
  
Dryden: We can use my largest scales.  
  
[Scale evens out]  
  
Hitomi: grasps pendant Later suckers! pillar of light descends and carries her off  
  
she lands in the capitol of Zaibach  
  
Dornkirk: The Girl from the Mystic Moon! She has gravitated to me through the power of destiny!  
  
Hitomi: Oh, nuts. I get the old guy.  
  
Dryden: (to Van) Who are you, so wise in the ways of energists?  
  
Van: I am Van Slanzar de Fanel, king of the Fanelians!  
  
Dryden: You're kinda scrawny.  
  
Van: Hey! Do you want to join me or not?!  
  
Dryden: I guess I don't have anything better to do.  
  
Van: Good. Then I dub thee Sir Dryden, knight of Fanelia!  
  
Narrator:  
  
The wise sir Dryden was the first to join up, but other poor saps would get suckered into it too. There was Sir Folken the Gloomy, Sir Millerna the Persistant, and Sir Allen the-not-so-gloomy-as-sir-Folken, who had nearly fought off the attentions of Marlene, who had almost stood up to Grava Aston, and who had personally wet himself at the battle of Rampant; and the abtly named sir-not-appearing-in-this-film. Together they made a group who got themselves into a lot of ridiculous messes that are retold in the backs of taverns throughout the ages; the Knights of Fanelia. 


	6. Scene 6

knights ride along a path with their attendeds banging dried piscus gourds together

Dryden: And that My leige is how we know the world to be pendant-shaped...

Van: Tell me again how you can employ big yaks bladders to ward off evil spirits...

Allen: Look over there! It's Fanelia Castle!

Dryden: Fanelia!

Folken: Fanelia!

Millerna: Fanelia!

Merle: (mutters) It's a smoking heap...

Van: Shh! Come good Samurai, to Fanelia Castle!

inside the main Hall, there's a chorus of bit-player Samurai who got killed off in the first episode

Chorus sings

We're Samurai of Fanelia We'll cure whatever ails ya We pilot suits and wear high boots and die off in a failure.  
We dine here well in Fanelia we eat snail and whale and ale-lia.

(They can-can on top of tables.)

We're Samurai of Fanelia We throw criminals in jail-ya.  
We wear high heels and dance fast reels And impersonate Queen Varie.

(Melef pilots: Clap Clap Clap!)

We cross-dress in Fanelia But if you laugh we'll kill ya!  
Oh it's a busy life in Fanelia.  
Man: I have to write a mail...iya.

(((Authors note: Just try finding a word that rhymes with Fanelia... just try.)))

Van: On second thought, let's not go the Fanelia. It's a silly place.

Folken: True, true. 


	7. Scene 7

Knights are riding with their various attendant clopping along with piscus gourds

Thunder rolls, clouds part yada yada

Balgus: Van, King of the Fanelians.

Van: Balgus! But I thought you were!--

Balgus: Yes well, someone had to give this story a plot! I get to be god in this parody in consolation for getting killed off fifteen minutes after I appear.

Van: "..."

Balgus: You're struck dumb with awe I see.

Van: Uh, yeah... that's it.

Allen: Since when did this thing need a plot?

Folken: Who cares, lets just go with it.

Balgus: Hey! I'm talking here! You three miserable ex-students of mine had better re-learn to respect your teacher or I'll have to come down there and give you another lesson in sword play and a fresh set of bruises!

all three snap to atentiveness

Van, Allen and Folken: Yes teacher!

Balgus: Good, now pay attention.

choir starts singing, and a lighted version of Hitomis pendant appears

Balgus: This is the Holy Pendant. You and your rag-tag team of misfits and outcasts must seek out this pendant. That is your quest.

thunder rolls, Balgus disappears

Allen: Hey, did he just call us misfits?

Folken: well, you have to admit, we are a rather odd lot. A merchant who never takes anything seriously, two halfbreed draconian royals, and outcast knight--

Allen: I'm not an outcast!

Dryden: Oh I'm sorry, he must have been thinking of another knight who was sent away from the royal court in disgrace under circumstances no-one will discuss to serve out the rest of his military carreer in some remote outpost in the middle of no-where.

Allen: grit

Van: Ohhhh, snap.

Authors note: I own nuthin'. I am lookng for a beta reader to read over an escaflowne fic I'm writing. If anyone would like to volunteer please contact me at Sorry the chapter was so short but there really wasn't all tht much to the skit in the original. 


End file.
